Clash Of Worlds
by Donkieto
Summary: There are thieves, and there are magical thieves. There are the police, and there are magical police. There is Harry Potter, the one and only. Imagine what would happen if an event considered impossible actually happened and they were all brought together because of it. No pairings as of yet but there are some in mind. Not cannon compliant for both White Collar or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A:N an idea I had that I wanted to get out. Details are still being ironed out but at the moment there is enough for me to start on. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sitting on the balcony had become one of Harry's favorite pastimes over the years. His bachelor pad in the middle of London was hidden under so many wards that he could walk out naked and nobody would be able to see it. He didn't have to pay rent because he had bought the place with the last of his parent's money. Their plans for its usage had indeed come true, seven years of Hogwarts, clothes, and a place to live. After that he was all on his own in the world left to fend for himself.

Not that it was that hard. He had fought a dark lord and lived after all; he was a young Albus Dumbledore. He had trained himself for many years to fight Voldemort and not only had he won, he had come out with the title of the strongest mage in the British wizarding world. His intelligence was rivaled by few but only he could actually put his vast amount of spell knowledge to its full potential. He made his money as an agent in the experimental, Detection of Dark Artifacts office of the auror unit. And made money did he, for aside from the bachelor pad he was able to afford all the luxuries he wanted and still have half a vault at Gringotts.

But as he sat on the balcony for what could be the millionth time over the years. He suddenly found himself disappointed with his life. It was all too boring, too easy. He tried relationships but the 'love of his life' Ginny Weasley had flat out refused him. He didn't blame her really considering that he had left her for an entire year with nothing but a goodbye. But it was the fact that he wasn't all that depressed when she said to "get the hell out of here before I curse you (him)" that inspired him to put the bachelor pad to its name. One night stands were so much easier when all you had to do was un-key somebody from the wards and they could no longer find you. His cases were all simple considering that a majority of wizards were either on file or had tried to kill him so many times they were on a first name basis. And to top it all off, Hermione and a select few of the Weasleys were the only people he could hold an intellectual conversation with.

Sipping the last of his coffee, Harry prepared for work in the same way he always did. Showering, getting dressed in casual yet still first class clothing (designer jeans with an Acromantula silk shirt), and leaving a note just in case those keyed in dropped by while he was gone. After that he walked down to the local shop to get something to eat for lunch before apparating straight to the atrium.

Since the old days of war the ministry atrium has seen three makeovers. The first one had the magic is might statue replaced with a golden statue of Harry himself. When Harry tried to take it down and they refused he snuck in one night when the guards where changing shifts and shrunk the statue to the size of a trophy and brought it home with him. That statue still resides on his fireplace to this day. After that the ministry tried to go wizard dominance over all again by replacing the fountain of magical brethren that once stood before the war but it was Hermione who had that one taken down. After school, she abandoned her crusade to free elves when she mellowed out and realized that she was being just as bad as the ministry. Now she works in the department of magical creatures with a full council that contained a representative of every race in Britain. Her department was given free reign under the condition that it gets six consecutive reviews each year and if more than two are considered negative, she would be out of office so fast people would think she was riding a Firebolt 2.0. The third and final replacement was just a normal statue of a wizard and witch about to do battle alongside a centaur and a goblin. While the response was mixed concerning this statue, it stayed because nobody could really find a fault with it that made it immoral or illegal.

Waving his id to the security manager who gave a nod at his presence Harry continued on to the elevator. He still dropped three galleons into the fountain like he had done every morning while he waited for the door to open. As usual, nobody tried to get in before him. Reputation aside, he was still the most powerful wizard alive and he has shown it once or twice.

The door opened with a ding as the elevator stopped at the auror office. Harry just walked calmly past the many doorways leading to different sections. His own section was right down the bottom of the hallway having only been added recently.

After the war with Voldemort it had been decided that the auror office was stretched too thin and this that new sections had to added inside so that there was still an auror or two always on hand. The Detection of Dark Artifacts office, quite like the Misuse of Magical Artifacts downstairs, was designed so that people who were in possession of cursed artifacts that had deadly potential would not fall into the wrong hands of those who would use them. It along with several others was created so the general aurors had more time on their hands. The results were better response time and more men on patrol in the evenings.

His desk was cluttered with files again and Harry waved his hand making the all arrange themselves in a neat pile. Another wave had them separated into sections of ok, bad, and holy crap we need to get on this right now. He sat at the desk and began to work on a few files but was interrupted soon after.

"Harry!" A voice shouted just before the door to his office opened with a bang. "There you are. I need your help; I'm in a spot of bother."

"What is it this time Dean?" Harry sighed. Dean had the worst habit of showing up and asking for help. Most of the time it was for money, sometimes it was to get the aurors off his back, but there was the rare time he came in just to say hello.

"Some American chap says he wants to speak with you. Now normally I would be saying this and on my way but apparently he recognizes me."

Dean swayed a bit but Harry was already beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"What did you do Dean?" He asked as Dean led the way down the hall to the 'American chap'.

"I didn't do anything." Dean replied.

Harry just looked at him, his green eyes pulsing with hidden power.

"Recently." He amended with a squeak.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said goodbye to Dean who, would no doubt just go downstairs and beg off somebody else. Opening the door to the meeting room, Harry was given his first glimpse of the American chap.

Blue eyes were the first things he saw. They told a tale, a tale Harry became interested in very quickly. He saw a man who has suffered, a man who gained power in his suffering, and a man who is now happy with his life. Two out of three Harry could relate to, and so his respect for the man was instantly on a high level.

"While I am glad that you know trust me Mr. Potter," The man said startling Harry, nobody ever startled Harry. "But the use of legilimency is not something you should use to gain that trust."

Harry lowered his head with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, old habits and all that."

"Take a seat Mr. Potter." He said gesturing to the chair on the other tide of the table. When Harry sat down and began to speak he interrupted him. "My name is Allan King, no need to introduce yourself Mr. Potter I know who you are."

Harry just nodded to show he was listening.

"Now I am from the American auror office, also known as the FBI magical division. Unlike your division we don't have a section designed for the specific purpose of magical artifacts but we do have greater number. Sadly those numbers are stretched over all of the states of America and as such we are in need of your help."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this explanation but nonetheless he nodded his understanding. "You expect me to understand that you don't even have a single team left to handle this?" he question with a frown on his face.

"Well yes I do." Upon Harry's frown deepening he elaborated. "You have to understand that the FBI is stretched all around America. We need your help for the simple fact that at this moment, all squads qualified for this mission are otherwise engaged. Normally we would simply pull one of the less deadly cases off but we decided to be one of the first magical communities to branch out to our partners. We are asking for you for the simple fact that you are one of the most powerful wizards in the wizarding world at the moment."

"Have you cleared this through the proper channels?"

"All the necessary channels, you have to understand that while we want you in America, we don't want people to know that you are. While your deeds are not as revered in America as they are here, they are respected and your powers are legendary among most."

"Then I see no reason to turn this down, a couple weeks in America, a little fun on a case, just give me a bottle of fire whiskey and you've made my day."

Standing up, Harry shook the hand of the agent who told him that he would send the case file over to him later, before returning to his office and filing the rest of the paperwork on his desk. Britain was quiet at the moment so Harry was allowed to leave the office. He made his way to the atrium, once again flashing his badge to the security manager, before apparating straight home.

His home had only about ten people keyed into the wards. Right now he saw number three sitting at the table eating an apple. He sat down on his favorite armchair and gestured to the other one for the man to join him.

"What can I help you with Draco?" He asked the blonde man. Draco Malfoy is now one of the most respected members of the wizengamot, his reputation was once damaged due to his service to Voldemort but after Harry vouched for him, he became a powerful influence, topped only by Harry and the minister himself.

"There have been rumors that an American was in the ministry today."

"Yes it appears the age of isolation is coming to an end. The other ministries are coming to us for specifics and we in turn to them."

"Nonetheless, an American would only come for the Auror office, and considering there is nothing special about our office except for you, the illustrious co-head of the Detection of Dark artifacts office. So what did the American want with you my dear partner?"

Harry and Draco had been partners for the last three years. Both were the first two to join the division when it first started. Harry joined because he was bored while Draco joined in the hopes to restore the vast Malfoy fortune that his father once had, only this time through legal means. The two couldn't go anywhere without drawing wands for the first month until they finally just got over it. Now the two were close friends but nowhere near the level that he and Ron used to be.

"They wanted us to go to America to solve a case." He answered. He waved his hand and a bottle of wine floated next to him along with two glasses. A twitch of the finger and the cork shot out and into his hand while another twitch poured he and Draco a glass each.

"I knew they were stretched thin but that's a little ridiculous don't you think?" Draco asked taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh it is, but this is an opportunity to get near us. Ask us for a favor, lend us a hand and soon enough we're close friends. But the ministry's relationships are only our concern when we have to wear the wizengamot robes; we only have to worry about the case."

"What do you know about it?" Draco asked. Harry held out his hand and a folder materialized in a flash of light, he handed it over to Draco who began to read it with interest. "Well now, that is interesting." He said when he finished reading the first page.

"What do you know about it?"

"About as much as you actually, it's made of solid gold with his crest on it surrounded by jewels of different colors said to represent his different powers. The rumors of what it does however, well there are thousands of them."

Harry hummed in response, he did in fact know all of this in fact he knew a little more than that. "This is the fourth time it's surfaced in the muggle world." He said as if it was the most important piece of information.

In a way it was, for the fact that it was in the muggle world meant that he would have to work with the muggle division of the FBI. This would make the retrieval of the artifact quite difficult if it wasn't done right.

"Well now this is really interesting." He commented once more.

Harry nodded and finished his wine off with a gulp. Standing up, he waved his hand once more and the glasses floated over to the sink where they began to clean themselves.

"Come along Draco, we should go and get the necessary supplies for our trip." He said in a pompous voice as he summoned a can similar to the late Malfoy senior only instead of a snake, his had a silver top in the shape of a human skull. With a twirl of his cane just for show while Draco summoned his own. He wrapped his arm around Draco and disaparated to Diagon Alley to get the necessary supplies for tomorrow's trip.

* * *

**Just thought I'd end it there. I didn't want to make the chapter too long or fast paced. Next chapter continuing on with this one. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_** "Harry please stop this madness. This is not the way to destroy Voldemort."_

"_If you don't get out of my way I will hurt you."_

"_Do you think that just because your power is greater than mine means you can defeat me?" _

"_THAT'S ENOUGH DUMBLEDORE!" Harry pushed out his hand a flash of light shone. **_

Harry woke up. He was breathing heavily and sweat covered his body making him glisten in the newly risen sun. He listened to find Draco's snoring in the next room and the sound of the kettle boiling due to the wards of the apartment triggering upon his awakening. He got out of his bed and made his way straight to the shower. As the warm water was poured onto him he couldn't help but think of the nightmare. This one, unlike the ones he experienced from Voldemort or his own imagination, would not go away. It, along with hundreds of others would haunt him forever making him feel guilt, fear, anger and so much more.

The water stopped and Harry made his way out to the kitchen to find a hot cup of coffee waiting for him on the kitchen table. A gesture with his hand and the paper that was outside the door appeared in it. Harry sat at the table reading the paper and taking the occasional sip from his coffee until Draco arrived to grab his own cup that had started as soon as he had woken up.

"I love those wards." He muttered after taking a long drink of his cup.

"Everybody does yet nobody seems to want them for themselves. Free loaders." Harry commented in an aloof manner. He stood after finishing both his coffee and his paper, both of which vanished as soon as he did. "Hurry up and get dressed, we leave in twenty minutes."

Harry went back into his room and waved his hand making a t-shirt and another pair of jeans appeared on his bed. He quickly put them on before going to his bedside cabinet. The door slid open to reveal nothing but a book and a spare pair of glasses. But Harry summoned the bottom of it causing it to rise and slide over revealing a hidden compartment. The bachelor pad was full of compartments in his wardrobes, cabinets, even his floor. This one revealed a wand holster containing two wands, a ring, a cloak, and also a gun. Harry took all of these and placed them inside his messenger bag before running his finger over a run causing an illusion of books and a few pens to appear in their stead.

Draco stood by the doorway waiting for Harry. While the two could apparated they had to go through the lobby door at least just for the doorman's sake. But as soon as they walked through the door they found an alleyway and apparated straight into the ministry atrium.

"Department of magical transportation." The woman's voice that belonged to the elevators of the ministry announced.

Harry flipped the unknown voice the bird for being so loud as early as he walked out of the elevator. The department was literally one desk and two cleared spaces on each side of the desk for incoming and outgoing travels. But the department had more magic in it than any other bar the department of mysteries.

As Harry walked past the desk, he felt the magic of the room swirl into action and wrap itself around him. He shrugged it away though as his body began to react violently to the foreign magic. Looking at Draco, he nodded before vanishing in a flash of white light.

"Welcome to the American ministry of magic Mr. Potter, please step aside so that your partner can be cleared through." The man who greeted him was smiling widely as he gestured off to a bench next to the wall of the room.

Ten seconds later a loud crack was heard and Draco appeared in the exact spot holding his cane tightly to balance him.

"Welcome to the American ministry of magic Mr. Malfoy, if you would both now follow me I will lead you to the briefing room." He turned and walked through the only door in the room giving Harry and Draco no choice but to follow them. "Have you ever been to America?" He asked as they walked up a flight of stairs.

"Sadly no." Draco replied, "My father found America a plebeian country compared to his own 'high class world'." The sarcastic way Draco used when describing his father stopped the American from taking any offence to the remark but Harry could tell his opinion of Draco dropped a little due to his upbringing.

"I spent a week here during the time of war." Harry answered when he looked to him. Draco turned to him with a raised eyebrow, having never heard of this tale before. The American on the other hand simply nodded as if to say continue. "I was injured from an ambush that left me with a broken leg and the loss of an eye. I cast glamour over myself before staying in a muggle hotel for the week while I recuperated." Harry chuckled for a moment as if remembering a joke before continuing. "I now have to use a cane if I walk for long but the plus side is that the cane also functions as a focus if I place my wand inside the skull. I also have a fake eye." Here Harry pointed to his left eye which if one looked close enough, they would find was a shade lighter green than the other one.

What Harry didn't say was that the eye was exactly like Mad Eye's. The only reason it didn't swirl around was because he wasn't as paranoid as he was and wasn't stupid enough to draw attention to it. Mad Eye was famous for his magic eye making the surprise factor minimal while Harry had the full element at his disposal.

"I imagine the war must have been difficult. But the age of isolation is coming to an end as you saw. Maybe we can prevent that sort of thing from happening ever again?"

Harry smiled at the man's naivety but couldn't comment due to the fact that they had arrived at their destination. He pushed open the door to find Allan King, the very man who had hired him in the first place.

"So you can't take the case but you have time for a meet and greet with and old friend?" Harry commented as he sat down in front of the man and pushed the file in front of him to Draco.

"Actually I'm not here."

"I never said you were."

"Touché Mr. Potter let us hope that you can use your skills as discreetly in the muggle world."

"Cover story." Harry said making Draco hand the file over to him where he read it in an instant, his left eye doing the reading while his right kept an eye on King. "Nicely done. Have you put it on the records?"

King nodded before looking to his side as if somebody was talking to him which, Harry supposed, was probably the case. "It appears there's a spot of trouble here. I hope you have no trouble during your case but from observing Mr. Potter's mannerisms I'm sure he knows exactly where I am." He turned to Harry specifically who was smirking.

"How is Washington this time of year?" he asked, the smirk still on his face.

"It's snowing, it is November after all." The image flickered for a moment, "Good luck Gentlemen." With that, the image bust into thousands of sparks leaving Harry and Draco alone.

"Why do we have to do this?" Draco whined as he read the file again just for clarification.

Harry was placing a wand in his can making the eyes of the skull glow as soon as it was set back on. Now if he took the wand out the skull would be the handle until he took it off. "Because we are being paid to do it. Now come on and let's go check into our hotel before going to work." He stood and walked over to the fireplace of the room before throwing some green powder that he had taken from the pot. "The Four Seasons, magical arrivals." He called before vanishing in a flash of green flame.

He reappeared on the other end in a clear room with nothing but a door on the other side. Obviously they don't want anybody loitering. He made his way to the desk and checked in before going to his room and unpacking his luggage. When that was all done he checked his watch making his eyes widen. He disappeared in a flash of white light immediately only to reappear beside Draco.

"You're lucky nobody was watching."

"Nothing a memory charm can't fix."

"What happened to the Gryffindor golden boy?" Draco actually turned to Harry with a smirk but it disappeared after seeing the expression on Harry's face.

"He died."

With that he turned and walked outside the hotel. It wasn't long before they were in a taxi and on their way to the FBI office.

* * *

_**AN: Terribly sorry that it took so long for me to update. I had a lot going on and Fanfiction was the last thing on my mind at the time. But luckily my sanity has been restored and as you can see there is a new chapter. Let me know if there is any way it can be improved so that this story can be classed as a good read. The length is short but I honestly thought it should stop there. Next chapter will finally bring together the White Collar and the Harry Potter universes.**_


End file.
